A Day Without You
by meadowlain
Summary: Having special powers and beating up evil peeps are our specialties. Together we form Team Hybrid, and we attend Konoha's Elite Powers Academy. Please tell me what you think!
1. Meet the team!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO BEFORE FANNEH aka Musa Fantasy BEATS ME UP. AND IMA CRY. Q.Q**

**Author's Note: HELLLOOO! Welcome to the first chapter of ADWY(A day without you)! I hope that you enjoy this chapter :3 cos i had alot of fun writing this! I hope that you would review this chapter! ANYWAYS. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Musa and Makoto are OCs created by my friend and I. Makoto is me and Musa is her. This is her version of the story. http:/ /www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7494137/1/Ramen_Lovers_To_The_Extreme (ignore the spacings between the slashes)**

* * *

><p>"Dobe. You're late, again." Sasuke looked at his watch and tapped it to put his point across.<p>

"Shut up teme! I had a freaking wardrobe malfunction kay? So CHILL bruh." I stomped towards Sasuke and stood face to face with him. Gosh, he always gets on my nerves.

"Hn." There it goes again, that stupid one word shit.

"Dude, seriously? We've known each other for like 10 years and you're still pulling that one word shit on me! Learn to fucking speak already, gosh." I grabbed him by his collar and pulled him close to stare at his dark onyx eyes. He had really pretty eyes, to be honest. His black hair matches with his eyes and in contrast to his pale and creamy skin, he looked perfect to any girl in our school. No wonder they have over nine thousand fanclubs for him. I realized my glare softened as I started to fantasize about the feeling of his smooth skin and his mint scent was really strong as he was close to me.

Sasuke smirked and brought his mouth to my ears, "Stop staring at me like a pervert." I could feel his breath against my ears and I shivered. God, He noticed my daydreaming.

I know it may not seem like it, but Sasuke and I are actually in a relationship. Yeah, yeah, we're both guys so that makes us both gay and plus, we are like TOTAL opposites. He's like a stupid emo teme with this freaky duck-butt hairstyle that fluffs up even after you compress it with a boulder or some other crazy heavy shit and I'm like an uber hyper young boy with golden spiky hair that shines in the sun and I like to socialize with everyone else.

I caught up with Sasuke who was already walking into the gates of our school and suddenly some "object" was seen dashing towards me and throwing herself in my direction, "Oh shi-"

"NARUUUUUUUUUU-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Makoto glomped me from behind and I nearly fell over. Behind her was Musa Fantasy aka Sadist, she was walking calmly towards us and gave us a little wave as soon as she reached.

"Panda-chan! YOU NEARLY MADE ME FALL, DIE!" I poked her sides with my index fingers and started chasing her in circles around Sasuke and Musa. Makoto giggled and shouted a "You can't catch me~", while Sasuke and Musa just sighed and gave up on stopping us. When Makoto and I are together, we become invincible and nothing can stop us from fooling around, that's why we're best friends. Sasuke and Musa are best friends due to the fact that they're both calm and collected. Musa protects Sasuke from those crazy fangirls by giving her signature gangster stare, that happened once and I knew I didn't wanna piss her off. Like ever. However, she does smile and stuff, unlike Sasuke. He's like the ultimate emo.

We soon met Gaara in front of the door to our school's building and continued to walk inside. Just to tell ya all, we don't attend any normal school. We attend a school for people with special abilities and each of us in this group has a birthmark that symbolizes what kind of power we have. I have three whisker-like scars on each sides of my cheek and Makoto has a gun tattoo on each of her hands with the pistol on her index finger, they even glow in the dark. Musa has an Ice-like tattoo on her right hand and a Fire-like tattoo on her left, while Sasuke has this sexy raven tattoo that is on his chest, right below his collarbone. Lastly, Gaara has a chinese letter which means "Love" on the left side** of his forehead. We attend Konoha's Elite Powers Academy and together, we form Team Hybrid.

* * *

><p><strong>I THINK I TEMPTED THE YAOI READERSSSS HURHURRRRRRRRRRRRR. lmfao. XD I shall continue to torture you all. MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA. I'll update! uh... soon... <strong>


	2. Team Hybrid, LETS ROLL!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. EVER. even though i wish i did. -poops on fanneh- 8D**

**Author's Note: YAWWWWWW PEEPS. I'm sorry if i took uber long to upload this chapter XD I have been doing my school projects and lotsa homework piled up. SO i might take a longer time. PLEASE FORGIVE ME D:! -cries- anyways, HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. :D**

***Musa and Makoto are OCs created by my friend and I (Makoto= Me | Musa= friend)**

***THIS IS HER VERSION OF THE STORY. (its kinda different, in a way. SO DO READ IT :D) **

** http:/ /www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7494137/1/Ramen_Lovers_To_The_Extreme (ignore the space between the slashes)**

* * *

><p>"Calling out to Makoto Meadowlain, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Musa Fantasy and Sabaku No Gaara. Principal Tsunade would like to see you in her office right now." The speakers in the hallway boomed. We all looked at each other and wondered what we did wrong. Obviously, we could not think of anything as we walked slowly towards the Principal's office.<p>

"Ah, you guys are here! Principal Tsunade will see you now." Tsunade's assistant, Shizune, chirped with a cheerful smile. Well, since she's smiling I don't think we did anything wrong. It's not like we drew on our lockers or anything. Even if we did, it'd be a form of decoration. Who doesn't draw on their lockers, seriously. If Tsunade baa-chan is going to punish us then the whole school should get the same treatment!

"Come in!" Tsunade said as Sasuke knocked on the door several times. All of us walked in and stood in front of her desk. Tsunade was doing some paperwork and had a frown on her face. She sighed and groaned, "Paperwork should just burn in hell."

"Sup Tsunade baa-chan? Why'd you call us here?" Tsunade's orangey yellow eyes glared in my direction. I covered my mouth with both of my hands and tried to hide behind Panda-chan, but her eyes seem to stare into my soul.

"Stop calling me that, brat!" She got up from her chair and stomped towards us, placing her hand on her hips as she stopped in front of whiteboard.

Tsunade Baa-Chan took off the cap of the whiteboard marker and started scribbling on the board. She wrote Orochimaru's name and circled it. Ah, Orochimaru, that creepy ass snake dude that looks like a stinking pedophile! I swear, with that long tongue who knows what he could d- nevermind. The mental image is creeping me out.

"Alright. As you all know, three days ago, I sent out my ANBU agents to gather information about Orochimaru. They found out that Orochimaru has been busy creating some mutant monsters as minions, looks like he's up to something again. Fortunately, the ANBU agents managed to knock out one of the monsters and bring it back for testing." Tsunade turned around to face us, with a serious look on her face.

"So… let me guess, you want us to fight that thing?" Musa raised an eyebrow while speaking. Oh my god, are you serious? Fight a monster? We're all doomed. Tsunade glanced at Musa and nodded.

"What? So wait, wait… hold on a sec! We. Us. We're gonna fight an unknown mutated monster?" I held up both of my hands and stuttered.

"Yes, Naruto. Since Team Hybrid is the highest ranked team in school, I figured that I should allow you guys to do the testing. Don't worry, we'll be doing the testing in one of the training rooms and I'll be up at the observation deck, just in case it gets out of hand. I have confidence in you guys because all of you here are the best students in KEPA and furthermore, your team is really united." Tsunade smiled a little, eyes burning with confidence. She truly trusted us, and for that, I decided not to argue and to carry out the test, in order to not let her down.

"We'll do it!" I pumped my fist up in the air and shouted, while the others nodded in unison.

"HELL YES. WE ARE SO DOMINATING THAT MONSTER. I'LL SHOW IT, THE POWER OF THE AWESOME MA-" Makoto's enthusiastic cheering was cut off by Gaara covering her mouth. All of us chuckled and Makoto pouted when Gaara released her mouth, "Pft. You ruined my epic tagline, Gaara!"

"I'll make up for it later" , Gaara smirked and Makoto blushed like a tomato. I started laughing at their cuteness only to receive a weak glare from Panda-Chan.

"Alright, Team Hybrid? Are you ready?" Tsunade folded her arms and smirked. I could already imagine myself in the battle field, all of us, working together as a team and helping each other when we're down. I will never give up on them and I know they won't too!

"Let's roll, team!" All of us followed Tsunade out of the door. Team Hybrid was ready for anything, we would take on all of those monsters if we had to and there is no way in hell we're losing!

* * *

><p><strong>I KNOW ITS KINDA SHORT Q.Q... i'm sorry xD! and i'm sorry too, if its abit boring u-u but the action starts in CHAPTER 3. I PROMISE :D -hugs all readers-<strong>


	3. Son of a Bitch!

**Fanneh: YOU WILL SAY IT.  
><strong>**me: NEVERRRRRRRRRR  
>Fanneh: alrighty. freezing or burning alive. choose.<br>****me: FINEFINE. I DONT OWN NARUTO. BUT NEITHER DO YOU, fanneh D:!**

**Author's Note: SUP PEEPOS. this is the 3rd chap of ADWY. i hope you like this chapter, cos it has some action in it :D i'm sorry i'm not pro at writing fighting scenes :C its my first time. i'll be trying to improve on my writing! SINCE I'M SO RUSTEH. LMFAO. ANYWAYS ENJOY. AND REVIEW PLEASEEEEE. :D**

***Musa and Makoto are OCs created by my friend and I (Makoto= Me | Musa= friend)**

***THIS IS HER VERSION OF THE STORY. (its kinda different, in a way. SO DO READ IT :D) **

** http:/ /www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7494137/1/Ramen_Lovers_To_The_Extreme (ignore the space between the slashes)**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Training room." A robotic voice echoed the room. WHO THE FUCK JUST SAID THAT? I started looking around frantically to see who it was. Looks like the others were curious as well.<p>

"THAT'S JUST CREEPY! NO ONE'S in here except for us, and this weird ass robotic voice came out from NOWHERE." I could hear Panda-chan's screaming behind me and I swear my ears are gonna go deaf one day. I'm sorry my ears, I'll treat you to Sasuke's moans later, it'll be the best treat ever. Seriously? I'm not only talking to my own ears, but I could actually FEEL them SMILING. Whoa, no wonder Panda-chan calls me a freak sometimes.

"That's Eva. She's our latest computer program, it's more advanced than most of the other countries. She is programmed to talk like a human, so feel free to ask her questions," Tsunade said as she walked towards the big screen in front of all of us. Oh, so THAT must be Eva. The walls of the observation deck were white, like ALL white. Looks almost like a hospital, but gee, there's hella lotsa buttons on the control panel. I almost wanted to say a "What does this button do?" and press that big orange button over at the right, JUST BECAUSE, orange is like the best colour ever! Like EVERRRRR.

"You guys head down to the room, and wear these, " Tsunade instructed as she handed out earpieces to us and we put them on obediently, "I will communicate with you through that earpiece, and inform you when I release the monsters, also, whenever you are in danger, I want you to inform me. Immediately." She emphasized the last word.

"Don't worry Tsunade Baa-Chan, with me around? NU UH. We'll never be in trouble!" I showed her a thumbs-up and she just rolled her eyes. Wow, thanks for supporting me, I feel REALLLLLYYY fired up right now…not. All of us headed down to the entrance of the training room and waited for the doors to swing open.

There were several obstacles differing in height and size, well, what do you expect? It's a training room after all. We started standing in formation, readying ourselves. I was tensed up and looked around the room. Bring it on, bitch.

"_I__'__m __sending __the __monsters __in __3..2..1!__" _The door at the opposite side of the room opened up, "_Note __that __they __are __shadows,__they __can __blend __in __with __your __own,__so __be e__xtra __careful, and good luck.__" _

Sasuke and Panda-Chan inched forward, carefully and slowly as they were at the front. Panda-Chan already had her favourite dual submachine guns in each of her hands, one pink and one black, and Sasuke took out his katana (aka Kusanagi). As we reached the centre of the room, the team spreaded out a little, still scanning the room for any signs of the enemy.

"Observe the shadows of all objects, people. They might be hiding somewhere." Sasuke whispered, loud enough to let everyone hear it. Fuck, this is taking long. Where in the fuck is that stupid shadow douc-

"WATCH OUT, GAARA!" My train of thought was interrupted by the screaming of Panda-Chan as she dashed towards Gaara and pushed him aside. A 7-feet tall shadow-like form emerged from the ground, towering over us. It was very fast, and in a second, the monster was right in front of Panda-Chan. Oh Fuck.

"ARGH!" Makoto screamed in pain and flew towards one of the obstacles, crashing against it. Blood splattered as she dropped to the ground. I widened my eyes, and stared at Panda-Chan's body. You gotta be kidding me… Panda-Chan! I dashed towards her, praying she's still alive. But, before I could reach her…before I could check if she's ok. That stupid monster appeared before me, blocking my way. Still stunned from the incident that just happened, I just stood there, like an idiot.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, NARUTO!" Sasuke's voice screamed in my head and I snapped out, only to see Sasuke blocking the shadow's hit for me. Sasuke was shaking, he couldn't block for long. A "crack" was heard as the punch broke through Sasuke's Kusanagi and caused him to crash backwards, against a wall.

"NO! SASUKE! FUCK!" I screamed my lungs out. Panda-chan..Sasuke.. they all got injured by this fucking monster. This goddamn monster will pay.. he will pay…HE WILL PAY FOR THIS FUCKING MESS!

"Naruto! Calm down! Don't go out of control, you know what happens when you-" Musa's shouting became softer and softer..until it became total silence. I could hear my heart beat rapidly, my eyes glared at the monster in front of me. I was burning with anger, and all I wanted to do at this moment, was to rip this monster apart. It will experience the same amount of pain, it had inflicted on my friends and my Sasuke.

No way am I letting you go, you little son of a bitch!

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU FOR READING ADWY CHAP 3 :D! and oooo ooo~ "my Sasuke"? HURHUR. :D! ANYWAYS HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. AND REVIEWS Pl0x.<strong>


	4. You are my everything

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. If i did, there would be 394094194194 yaoi pairings. **

**Hey guys! :D I'm so so so sorry for not updating! I really am. It's cos i had alot of projects and deadlines and now it's FINALLY HOLIDAYS.  
>HOOZAHHH! Anyways this time, i hope you like this chapter Q~Q<strong>

**Read my ossom sexeh friend's story! http:/ /www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7494137/1/Ramen_Lovers_To_The_Extreme**

* * *

><p><strong>*Musa Fantasy's POV*<strong>

The door was slammed open immediately as Naruto started wrecking havoc, Tsunade and Shizune rushed in and they started observing what was happening and nodded to each other.

"Tsunade-Sama", I bowed as Gaara carried an injured Mea(Makoto) and rested her beside Sasuke.

"Musa, I want you to stay with the injured and heal both of them. Naruto's completely lost consciousness and it looks like we have no choice. Gaara, I want you to stay too. " Gaara and me nodded, as Shizune and Tsunade ran towards the three-tailed Kyuubi. Naruto was grabbing the monster, slamming it into all of the obstacles he can find, he swung it around like it was nothing. He was also landing heavy punches and scratches to it, whatever obstacle that came into contact with Naruto seemed to sizzle away like it was water.

"Fuck! Come on Sasuke, I need you to wake up NOW! "I growled in frustration as I performed my Healing Jutsu on his chest. Somehow, I just feel that Sasuke could stop this all. All I gotta do, is to wake Sasuke up. Great. It seems that he won't even wake up.

"Aw come on, you damn idiot! WAKE THE FUCK UP NOW! "I screamed in his ear and started exerting more chakra into my Healing Jutsu. I'm reaching my damn limit. I looked up at Tsunade who was chanting and doing jutsu signs while sitting in front of a big scroll. Kyuubi had went down to two-tails and the semi-transformed Naruto was now kneeling down and growling in pain.

"Shizune. Now!" Tsunade ordered. I could see beads of perspiration already.

"Youkai!" Shizune nodded and pulled up one of her kimono sleeves to reveal several sharp needles attached to one of the gloves she has always been wearing. She pulled the strings and aimed it at the recovering Shadow monster and within a second, she appeared right behind the monster and kicked it in the neck. The monster crashed on the ground and was still, while several ANBU members teleported in to carry it back to its confinement area.

I shook my head and focused on healing Sasuke. I prayed for him to wake up franctically. Shizune was already beside me, healing Makoto. I glanced up most of the time to check how Tsunade-Sama was doing. No good… He's still at two-tails. Tsunade looked worn out and she was still perspiring profusely.

"Mmm…" A weak sound came from beside me and I immediately shook the supposed-to-be-healed raven profusely.

"Sassy! You gotta help Tsunade-Sama! Naruto's not calming down!" I stopped shaking him and only looked down in sadness. While Sasuke, he forced himself to stand and rested against the wall before patting my head to reassure me, and started his path towards Kyuubi.

Naruto started growling and tried to fight Tsunade's seal. He took a step forward towards Tsunade and he was about to raise his hand to hit Tsunade, but Sasuke cut in.

"Dobe! It's me! I'm okay now! I'm all healed, see? Calm down! " Sasuke rested his hands on his chest and after that, he lifted both hands in the air to signal him to calm down. The two-tailed Naruto growled in his face for a few moments but when Sasuke grabbed his hands and put it on his chest. Despite the burning hot chakra still surrounding Naruto, Sasuke beared with it. Naruto's eyes started turning blue and his whisker scars became less distinct.

He plopped on the ground and panted heavily, "S-Sasuke…Gomen…" And he passed out right after.

Sasuke smiled a rare smile and kissed the passed-out Naruto on the forehead, "I love you, you idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>-dies from bloodloss- REVIEWS ONEGAI -grabs tissue- hurhur.<strong>


	5. I love you guys!

DISCLAIMERRRRR: I DONT OWN ANYTHING APART FROM THE PLOT. KTHX.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto POV<strong>

Next thing I knew, I woke up on the bed of KonohaHospital. God, what have I done? I remember I lost my sense of surroundings! I turned into Kyuubi and… Sasuke! I placed my hands on my face, hoping that bad things didn't happen. I can't forgive myself if anything happened to Sasuke. I just can't.

"Hey." A familiar voice was heard. That smooth and silky voice that I always loved to hear, but this time, only softer and warmer. I could feel tears filling up my eyes and I looked up Sasuke. He gazed at me with his black onyx eyes; they were saying "its okay" to me and I, of course, started crying more. Damn my tears. I swear to god, one day I'd run out of them.

"S-Sasuk-ke! I'm s-sorry… I d-didn't mean to t-turn into Kyuubi..hic!" I rubbed my tears away with my sleeves, but they wouldn't stop flowing. I just saw Sasuke getting hurt and I got mad. I shouldn't have gotten so pissed at that time, I should have kept my calm and because I couldn't, I ruined this testing; everyone was hurt because of me. Even Tsunade Baa-chan was exhausted. It was my fault…

A pair of hands stopped me from rubbing my eyes abusively and pulled them apart from my face, gently. One of them proceeded to cup my face and brought it closer to Sasuke. My lips touched his, and it wasn't like those hot kisses or forceful ones. It was one of the softest kisses I had ever experienced being with him. Sasuke was never good with words, he'd either end up insulting me or just pulling that one word shit on me. But he'd show all his feelings through his actions, and that's what drawn him to me. After the many tiny kisses he placed on my lips, he pulled me down to his chest and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It's ok. No one got hurt because of you." Was all he said. It was enough to make me cry, not because of sadness but out of relief. We stayed there in this soft embrace for what seemed for eternity. Until Sasuke, whispered into my hair that he was gonna visit Makoto too. I immediately lifted my head and insisted on going with him.

"Hey Makoto, "Sasuke said as he opened the door.

"Sassy! HOW YA DOING?" Makoto was sitting on her bed with a drip beside her. Gaara was also present and he was sitting on the chair beside the bed. I came out from behind Sasuke and smiled a little.

"NARU-CHANNN! " Makoto started to light up and she motioned for us to sit beside her bed.

"Panda-chan…GOMEN!" I bowed as soon as I sat. I wanted to apologise to her, because she was injured too. "I'm sorry for letting you get hurt. If I didn't turn into Kyu-"

"Say one more word, and I'll shoot you." Her voice was low and full of menace. I looked straight up at her, and I saw her looking away with her arms crossed, frowning. Sasuke and Gaara never looked so shocked in their entire lives.

"I…"

"NOT ONE MORE WORD, NARU-CHAN!" Panda-chan shouted at me, "You shouldn't even APOLOGISE TO ME! You weren't the one that hit me! It was that stupid damn mother of a SHADOW MONSTER!" She huffed as she spoke the whole sentence without breathing. Well, not speaking per say… More like screaming her lungs out. She grabbed me and pull her into her arms.

"Panda-chan…" I smiled at the warmness of her hug.

"Friends protect each other. I know I won't hesitate to protect you all, if it means sacrificing myself." She said it in a soft yet firm voice and I could just feel the tears rolling down my cheeks and I quickly rubbed them away with my free hand.

As soon as she let go, she started blabbering and ranting on how Gaara was so worried about her and stayed the night with her in the hospital. I would laugh so hard sometimes and Sasuke would just smirk at Gaara. Gaara would just scoff and look away, as though he was mad.

"Hey guys!" Musa walked in and gave us a tiny wave, and we all waved back.

"And you would not believe what Gaara did when I was sleeping! He would cover me with the blanket and hold my h-MMPH" Musa's eyes went wide and we all wondered what happened, and turned around. Gaara was kissing Panda-chan on the lips and her face… was not only red, but it was glowing. I stared in shocked for minute, so did everyone else. Panda-chan was staring at Gaara and she looked like she was gonna faint any moment, until he pulled away.

"That'll teach you a lesson, koi." He smirked and cross his arms.

Makoto froze on the spot and after she regained her composure, "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!" She screamed and started covering her face with her own hands to hide the embarrassment. I couldn't contain my laughter, as Musa started to giggle. We all started laughing at Panda, and she pretended to mad. She screamed some gibberish that we didn't understand and all of us started laughing again.

God damn, what would I be like if I didn't have friends?

* * *

><p>HOPE YEW ENJOYED :D<p> 


End file.
